Never Enough
by TasteMeStyles
Summary: Just a smut one shot cause it's my specialty JK Enjoy a hot three-some between Louis, Harry, and Eleanor


Louis entered the room naked knowing Harry was waiting for him, Eleanor following behind him with most of her clothing on as they entered Harry leaned up forward in Louis' bed. His face turning from a lustful look to jealousy and aggravation. His hair stuck to his forehead, as he continued to stroke himself moaning. He had sat up in a sitting position, his legs folded underneath him. Another moan releasing it's self as he picked up speed on his own length, Louis and Eleanor watching in amazement as Louis built enough courage to make his move by connecting his lips with Harry's also taking over the hand job, his lubricated fingers moving over the sensitive skin; The skin becoming silky and smooth with such warmth that it burned Louis' hand to continue. He bit down on the younger boy's lip hard enough to draw blood, keeping his motions slow. Eleanor now moved from the chair and was seated on the bedside floor to get a better view. Louis removed his fingers and pulled the restraints from behind the headboard. "Lay down and Eleanor strap his hands in."

Harry looked at Louis with a look of disbelief, as he leaned up forward turning around obeying to as much of his dislike as so did Eleanor tightening the restraints around Harry's wrists, the thickness consuming them. She couldn't help let her hands run down his arms as she did so, getting a quiet but motivating sigh from Harry. She moved her body onto the bed sitting down stripping of her shirt, leaving her torso bare and also getting a look from Harry, he may say he despised her and hated that he couldn't have Louis fully without her being somewhat involved in their conversations, kiss, or this. He always somehow felt like he wasn't enough for Louis when Louis thought it the other way around.

Louis guided his middle finger into Harry slowly. His tight walls clenched around Louis's finger as he tried to push another finger in. Harry's eyes closed tightly as he tried not to squirm, Eleanor watched in amusement as another layer of clothing came off. She watched how Louis paid no attention to Harry's most sensitive area, just resting his hand right above it. It was all Louis ever did to Harry or at least what Harry enjoyed but never said he did. He bit down on his swollen lips as Louis lead another finger in and pulling them out.

Harry's body jumped up in surprise as Louis entered him without warning, a loud whimper escaped his mouth as curses followed a little bit after.

A small smile appeared on Eleanor's face as she watched the younger boy writhe in pain, his hands pulling against the restraints hard, causing the headboard to creak and pull forward. Louis's thrusts fast and needy pushing in only to pull out again, Harry's member began to throb a need of being touched quickly consumed his mind, anything would be great as it continually smacked against his stomach from the force of Louis' thrust. Louis angled his thrust getting better access as he went deeper. His attention diverted over to Eleanor as she watched Harry's reactions as she began to run her hand down his arms and soon his stomach in a teasing way. She stopped right above his hard penis; he lifted his hips off the bed as her hand glided over it but moved away and back up to his belly. He let out a melancholy noise that educed nothing but want; he had this unhealthy confidence in himself, bur anybody who's anybody became very fond of him no matter what. Eleanor lifted her self off the bed removing her underwear gaining another look of lust from Harry as Louis slowed his pace. Eleanor leaned over top of Harry giving Louis a great view of her body; he ran his hands down her sides as she kissed Harry tasting Lou still on his lips.

"Please..." Harry groaned against her lips with impatience pushing his hips into Eleanor's. She let out a shaky breath as he continued to grind against her.

"Beg for it.." She almost moaned, as Harry once again pulled at his hands, but giving in as he begged.

"Please… I want it so bad I'll do anything." Eleanor chuckled at the naïve boy even though he was being tortured with the over-powering of want she nodded as Louis guided Harry's cock to Eleanor's entrance, she pushed down and back up continuously. Harry began to bring his hips upwards to meet Ele halfway.

Louis's thrusts began getting rapidly fast as his thrust matched up speed with Eleanor's. Harry's moans were loud and almost music if Louis were to say so. Their grunts and moans were in sync with each other, Eleanor leaned forward Harry slipping out as she did so, his lap soaked. A grunt of disappointment from Harry, as he continued to try and get as much as he can, but Louis took the opportunity, pulling out of Harry and into Eleanor.

She pulled forward her face landing in the crook of Harry's neck, her hot breath hitting it. Harry becoming impatient thrusted his hips forward only to hit against Louis' member getting a loud groan from the older boy as he pulled away his climax hitting him at full force. Eleanor panted as she reached up undoing Harry's restraints. As soon as he was free he was on top of Eleanor, his thrust sloppy and fast as he also finally came.

They were currently entangled limbs on the bed; Louis laying in the middle of the two, as they equally shared the boy, but in his mind there would be no easy way to be shared between them they both were being selfish, constantly wanting him more just a bit more than the other.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah This was highly inapropiate but my that's just how my mind works... But i couldnt just let this one float away from my mind so here it is hope you enjoyed it.. anyway that couldnt have sounded any creepier... -_- Kk I'm going to go but Like&Favorite? Plz and Thx Tell your friend w.e. you want to do.**


End file.
